el destino nos junto
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: que harias por amor? me pregunte esto un dia pero jamas pense ponerlo en practica me enamore de alguien que habian asesinado y llego a mi por una razon la amo y la salvare. no se hacer summarys lo se haha lean pliz!
1. Chapter 1

Tenia que escribir algo asi que lean y dejen reviews XD jaja no ya enserio este es mi nuevo fic de nuevo de amuto (si si lo se enfado pero no importa! Amo esta pareja y destesto a tadase) bueno les dejo el prologo diganme que les parece aio aio! Odio a tadase!!!!

**PROLOGO**

dicen que el amor es ciego, dicen que para el amor no importa la edad, dicen que para el amor no existe barreras ni distancia, no existen las clases sociales, dicen, dicen y dicen....pero nadie me dijo que el amor puede pasar entre la vida y la muerte..nadie me advirtió.

Ahora me estoy muriendo...solo con un proposito...una vida mejor con ella.

Me surgio esta idea a las 1 de la mañana jajaj la desifre toda en mi mente sin poder escribirla (a menos que me hiciera la sonambula, prendiera la compu y escribiera ja) espero que les guste :P subire yo creo el capi mañana o si puedo hoy


	2. cap 1: te conoci

**Aqui el primer cap shugo chara no me pertenece ya saben a peach pit la mayoria va a ser ikuto pov ;)**

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Eran las 10 am, febrero 17 del 2005, un dia como cualquier otro, solo yo estando en mi casa mis padres habian salidode viaje dejanto a su pobre hijo aqui...mientras que mi hermana utau disfrutaba de su fama en hawaii haciendo la gira de su disco. Yo soy un chico normal de 17 años cabello azul zafiro igual que mis rasgados ojos, piel algo morena, alto, de caracter misterioso,solitario y cuando quiero demuestro como soy, pocas cosas me importan, me gusta mucho la musica y leer mangas lo se es infantil pero me gusta.

Sali de la casa como a las once estaba aburrido busque algo que hacer, nada mas que tocar violin eso hice toque por un par de horas hasta que se rompieron dos cuerdas.

-maldicion-dije-habra que ir a la tienda de musica del viejo nemura-me dirigi hasta la pequeña tienda de musica que se encontraba en la esquina de una avenida, le entregue mi violin a nemura un viejo muy amable que me arregla el violin cuando le ocurre algo. De mientras que lo arreglaba busque unos discos de musica, hasta que vi entrar a una joven muy hermosa de pelo rosa, ojos ambares, esbelta y blanca, le sonrio a un par de personas que estaban ahi, esa sonrisa me cautivo a un mas.

****AMU POV****

entre a una pequeña tienda de musica que me recomendaron era muy acogedora, buscaba un disco que queria comprar, mi nombre es hinamori amu tengo 15 años, apasionada al canto y a la musica, en esa tienda vi a un muchacho, el mas guapo que eh visto no me atrevi a hablarle segui con la busqueda de mi disco.

****IKUTO POV****

queria hablar con ella y preguntarle su nombre, vi que tenia problemas al buscar un disco, asi que aproveche.

-hola-no se me ocurrio nada mejor.

-h-hola-me contesto nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-tienes problemas?.

-eh?ah ah si si esque no encuentro el disco de yui

-pues esque lo estas buscando en la letra "k" haha-me rei, se me escapo esa risita

-hey!-contesto riendose tambien

nemura me entrego mi violin ella lo vio y sonrio

-tocas el violin?

-si asi es

-es mi instrumento favorito yo canto-me dijo dandome una calida sonrisa

-oh es tarde me tengo que ir adios-se despidio de mi sin nisiquiera saber su nombre ni ella el mio

el viejo nemura noto esto y me me dijo-no vas tras ella?-yo le dije-no apenas la conosco!

-pero si te vi echandole el ojo-dijo esto echandome ojos picarones yo solo voltie la cabeza y me fije que la chica habia tirado una credencial donde tenia su foto y su nombre

-hinamori amu eh..-bonito nombre.

Quize regresarsela pero no tengo idea para donde se habia ido, y en la credencial no venia su direccion (**N/A: No se que hace una credencial sin direccion solo para darle trama XD**)

-ya eran las 3pm era tarde tenia habmre asi que me fui a comer, llegue muy tarde a mi casa eran aproximadamente las 10 (wow) me recoste en el sillon y encendi el televisor estaba el canal de las noticias, aburrido, cai dormido con la television encendida.

****POV NORMAL****

en el canal de noticias hacian un reportaje de un asesinato, una chica de aproximadamente 16 fue asesinada en un callejon oscuro. El asesino se dio a la fuga se especula que el asesino ya lo habia buscado la policia.

****FIN DEL POV NORMAL****

**5 AÑOS DESPUES...**

****IKUTO POV****

desperte mientras el sol alumbraba a mi ventana...

-mhhmh-boztese-otro dia aburrido como siempre-susurre, hasta que me di cuenta de algo inusual, una hermoza chica aparecio repentinamete en mi cama....

-EN MI CAMA!?!?!? QUE!?? AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUE PASA AQUI!?-la chica desperto con mis gritos desesperados y me miro con confucion, lo unico que se me ocurrio decir fue...

-QUE HACES!? ACASO ME HAS VIOLADO!?-vaya reaccion...

* * *

que tal?

Que les parecio?

Malo, muy malo o super malo o perdida de tiempo?

Jaja mañana conti aio aio!!!!!

acepto criticas constructivas y tomatasos y tadasaos (esos no! Porfavor!! tadases no!) no es que lo odie solo me cae mal XD


	3. cap 3: es verdad?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que la historia suena descabellada pero aqui la traigo -** shugo chara no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes son propiedad de peach-pit- **

**------------**

_**-EN MI CAMA!?!?!? QUE!?? AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_-QUE PASA AQUI!?-la chica desperto con mis gritos desesperados y me miro con confucion, lo unico que se me ocurrio decir fue..._

_-QUE HACES!? ACASO ME HAS VIOLADO!?-vaya reaccion..._

**---------**

****IKUTO POV****

no entendia que pasaba aqui, que me habia pasado? Acaso la noche anterior la traje a casa? Eso es imposible jamas haria eso, entonces ? Que pasaba?

-ACASO ME DROGASTE Y ME HICISTE ALGO???!-no sabia que decir o hacer.

-yo, no se que hago aqui yo no hice nada-me respondio bastante confusa o es que acaso yo le hice algo a ella ? O.O no imposible...

-entonces? Que haces en mi casa?- exclame queria respuestas no mas preguntas.

-no se...yo no deberia estar aqui...

-que? En donde deberias estar?- la chica no se veia bien, queria llorar y estaba teblando como una hoja.

-la ultima vez yo estaba en un lugar oscuro, no habia nada ni luz nada

-en un callejon diras?

-NO!!! NONOO!-grito con las manos en la cabeza

-que, q-que pasa?-intentando calmarla, al oir la palabra callejon se puso como loca

-yo, estoy muerta, no deberia estar aqui-dijo esto con histeria

-muerta?-acaso esta loca esta mujer?-a que te refieres? Que te escapaste de un manicomio?

-no! No! ayudame-solto las lagrimas pense que inundaria toda la casa.

-calma calma que te pasa? No te entiendo-llegue a ella y estaba mas fria que un hielo.

-me mori hace 5 años y tengo miedo-estaba hablando enserio?, deberia estar soñando, se tranquilizo un poco.

-no se y no te entiendo sera mejor que salgas de mi casa-dije apuntando hacia la puerta, estaba confundido y anonadado.

-si-si-parece que se rindio no podia hablar estaba temblando, sola y decia que estaba muerta, no queria a una loca en mi casa.

Abrio la puerta y se fue, quede en silencio, por alguna razón estaba temblando, no podia tragar saliva ni hablar, lo raro fue que senti la necesdad de urgar las cosas de mi buró, abri el cajon y busque entre centenares de cosas hasta que encontre algo que no lo podia creer, la credencial de hinamori amu, la misma chica que acababa de correr de mi casa....-imposible-dije no lo podia creer me sente en el suelo con la credencial en mis manos, me pare rapido y sali corriendo intentando encontrar a la chica, la vi pasar cabizbaja entre muchas persojas para colmo yo estaba en pijama.

-hey espera!-grite, la gente me miraba raro.

-hinamori amu! Espera!-por fin volteo al escuchar su nombre, llegue a ella y la tome del brazo, se sorprendio y la gente me miraba raro.

-oye, por que me mira raro la gente-le pregunte a la la chica quizas ella sabia algo.

-por que la gente no puede verme, soy como un angel fantasma y pues la gente te vio gritandole a la nada y en pijama.

-otra vez con eso? Pero si yo puedo verte!-le dije deteniéndome.

-no se, eres el unico que puede hacer eso-dijo mirandome igual confundida

-como supiste mi nombre?

-por esto-le mostre la creedencial que aun tenia en la mano

-esto...de donde lo sacaste?

-hace ya varios años se te cayo y quise devolvértelo pero no te encontre.

-eres el chico de hace 5 años?- me miro con cierta tristeza

-eso parece- le dije

volvio a llorar, no entendia que pasaba, la lleve a mi casa y ahi hablaría con ella, esta empezando a convencerme la idea de que ella en realidad estaba muerta, sabia que esto no era algo bueno, pero por algo llego a mi ese dia...que are con la chica que me gusto hace 5 años y si ella en verdad estaba muerta? No se y no creo poder hacer nada para aydarla-pense para mis adentros-para mi ella era bastante real.

-------

tengo que terminarlo aqui pues tengo visitas jajaj espero que les guste mi capitulo, se iran aclarando las cosas conforme pase el fic asi que sean pasientes tal vez actualise mañana espero que se a de su agrado dejen reviews pliz!! y disculpen las faltas de ortografia jaja aio aio!


	4. cap 3: te ayudare

Shugo chara no me pertenece, pertenece a peach pit.

El destino nos junto

**IKUTO POV**

se hizo de noche bastante rapido, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, resguarde en mi casa a la chica estaba dormida en mi cama, que podia hacer? No se...empecé a buscar en internet alguna informacion sobre la chica y me aparecia inexistente o solo tonterias, si en realidad era un angel, no queria decir fantasma pues no parecia, tenia que preguntarle como habia mueeerto -tragué saliva-tal ves si le ingreso la informacion de su muerte o algo asi , apareceria algo en internet tenia que ver para creer.

-oye, oye-la movia de la cama y no despertaba-ahora si murio-pensé-.

-mhm que...-se movio y abrio sus ojos, eran hermozos tenia que admitirlo-.

-necesito hablar contigo-esta noto mi seriedad y se levanto.

-dime que necesitas?

-necesito que me digas como moriste-lo solté, la chica me vio con sorpresa y algo asustada de nuevo empezo a temblar, no debi decirlo tan a la ligera...

-yo yo yo no quiero decirte-se sentó al borde de la cama mirando hacia el suelo.

-necesito que me digas, es importante

-importante? Para que quieres saber

-necesito creer que eres un fantasma, esque todo esto es tan...irreal..-me senté a su lado.

-acaso n-no me crees?-seguía temblando

-es que yo no, llegaste de repente no me esperaba que pasara esto....entiende

-lo entiendo...je-rio irónicamente al parecer si me iba a contar.

****AMU POV****

no sabia que rayos hacia ahi, pero presentia que estaba con el por algo insistio en que le contara, y si queria que me ayudara lo tenia que hacer...por mas que me doliera mi frio corazón

_**flash back **_(lo decia mientras recordaba ;)

sali de la tienda de musica, con mis cosas en la mano, di la vuelta en esa misma esquina, mi casa estaba 2 cuadras mas adelante de un pequeño oscuro callejón pasé por ahi, divise a alguien esculcando un bolso, me di cuenta de inmediato que esos ojos me estaban viendo era un hombre, esa persona se acerco a mi, me asusté acelere el paso pero era demasiado tarde senti la punta de una daga en mi espalda, el hombre enmascarado me llevo al callejon, no sabia que pensar o hacer, esa calle no era casi transitada pero aun asi grite con todas mis fuerzas, no hubo respuesta...despues un dolor se clavo en mi pecho, la daga habia atravesado mi corazón y solo asi, todo se oscurecio y me vi vagando sola en un lugar oscuro sin nada ni siquiera podia ver mi cuerposolo mi mente era la que vagaba perdi el tiempo en mis manos y luego desperte en tu cama...

_**fin del flashback**_

y aqui estoy...-dije mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban de mis ojos y me temblava la voz y esperaba una respuesta.

****IKUTO POV****

me quede sin habla, solo la miraba mientras ella lloraba sin hacer sonido alguno, lo que me contó lo senti tan real...

-a-amu yo...mm te creo-la mire con compasión y se sorpendio.

-enserio me cres?-dijo

-si...puedo llamarte amu?

-si claro...

-tu dime ikuto si quieres

-ikuto....tu meme ayudaras?-me temia que preguntara eso

-me gustaria que hablaramos eso por la mañana...

-mm de acuerdo-parece que entendio que necesitaba tiempo se recostó de nuevo y se volvio a dormir

me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio donde estaba la computadora, todas las luces las pague solo quedaba mi lap top encendida buscando alguna informacion sobre el supuesto asesinato de la chica hinamori amu, y ahi estaba incluso fotos había no no quería creerlo, no podía mas bien, me asuste en verdad y mucho , fui a el patio trasero de mi casa habia una pila de periodicos abandonados desde hace años, esa casa me la heredaron mis padres asi que eh vivido aqui desde que tengo uso de razón encontre un periodico de la fecha 18 de febrero del 2005, en la primera pagina la noticia de amu...solté el perdiodico como si este se estuviera quemando en mis propias manos, tenia un nudo en la garganta, entre a la casa y vi como amu dormia placidamente en mi cama, me recoste en el sofá y no pegue el ojo en toda la noche, mi cabeza daba vueltas, recordaba cada imagen, parrafos y titulos de el periodico y de el internet...que debia hacer? Era un echo, definitivamente amu no estaba viva

que yo recuerde me dormi a las 6 am, desperté a las 11 tenia hambre, ojeras y mi cabeza me retumbaba me asome al cuarto esperando a que todo el ajetreo de ayer fuera un sueño, no encontre a nadie en la cama y estaba bien tendida.

-en tonces fue todo una pesadilla?-interroge al aire como si este me fuera a responder.

No me relaje tanto pues despues de esta pregunta escuche que un jarron se habia roto.

-un ladron-me sorprendi y me diriji hacia la sala, no era un ladron era nada mas y nada menos que amu, no se percato de mi presencia mientras la miraba, ella estaba limpiando todo el desorden que habia, no era lo mio limpiar, ella se dio cuenta de esto y supongo que empezo a acomodar todo.

-que haces?-pregunte como si no supiera

-limpio-se limito a decir mientras recogia el jarrón

amu tenia un cuerpo de 20 años pero actuaba como una niña de 14, 15 años, no sabia que los angeles crecian.

-ah-suspire-pero no destruyas nada-le dije en forma de burla.

-oye ikuto-me detuvo su voz

-que?

-por lo de ayer...me ayudaras?

-no se que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer...pero vere la forma de.

-gracias...

-tienes hambre pregunte

me miro con cara de molestia, ups no lo hice adrede esa cara me dio a entender que los muertos no comen...creo.

-yo no tengo hambre pero te hice el desayuno-me contesto volviendo a su trabajo de "ama de casa"

mire la cocina estaba echa un desastre, sonrei y comi lo que me habia preparado, no sabia nada mal apesar del desastre que habia echo.

-saldre un momento-le dije

-a donde iras?

-tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien, regresare pronto-sin mas salí, aun me sentia confuso por lo de ayer y aun asi ella estaba como si nada, incluso se veía feliz.

Me diriji a mi moto negra (*0*) y me fui a la casa de mi amigo tsukasa-san.

To que su timbre me abrio

-hola! Ikuto-kun!-me saludo amablemente

-hola-le dije indiferente

-hace tiempo que no te veia, que te trae por aqui viejo amigo?

-una persona-conteste

-una persona? Acaso una novia ikuto-kun?-note su tono sonaba de burla.

-no exactamente, es una mujer pero...algo pasa con ella y tu eres algo asi de las personas que predicen el fututo y cosas asi

-hey hey amigo, yo no predigo el futuro...

-como sea algo parecido

-y bueno que es? Que necesitas saber de esa mujer?

-ella es...un..fantasma...

-1,2,3,4....hahahah bormeas? Eso es gracioso sabes?

-claro que no!!-me pare de mi lugar-ella es un angel o algo asi y necesito tu ayuda, ella dice que necesita de mi ayuda!

Tsukasa se impresiono ante mi reaccion y me dijo ya serio

-un angel?-eso parece-respondi

-ikuto...eso es muy poco comun que pase...

-murio hace ya 5 años, y lo raro es que la veo y la puedo sentir ella me ve y siento que me toca y todo, para mi es una persona real...

-entonces si es un angel...-dijo tsukasa

-no lo se, pero prometi ayudarla.

-ayudarla? En que? De que forma?-me pregunto

-no me dijo en que forma...y no le pregunte, esta confusa al igual que yo...

-traela aqui, talvez si te pueda ayudar, no te prometo nada.

Asenti y sali de su casa dirigiendome a la mia, tenia que llevarla a ella con tsukasa, tal vez el tambien la vea, entre a mi casa a llamar a amu cuando entre estaba mirando hacia la ventana que era lo que veia?

fin del capi :) que les parecio? Horriible?

Por favor dejen reviews si quieren que continue pliz aioz!


	5. cap 4: adivinos

**Shugo chara no me pertenece, le pertenece a peach pit**

**el destino nos junto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Asenti y sali de su casa dirigiendome a la mia, tenia que llevarla a ella con tsukasa, tal vez el tambien la vea, entre a mi casa a llamar a amu cuando entre estaba mirando hacia la ventana que era lo que veia?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

que era lo que miraba?

-oye? Que pasa?-pregunte

-nada es solo que...la luz es bastante hermoza

-oh...-la mire con tristeza

-oye necesito que vengas conmigo un rato

-saldremos?-me pregunto sorprendida y emocionada

-si, iremos a ver a alguien que nos pueda ayudar....

-me parece bien-dijo ella

-salimos,ella vio mi monto y se quedo callada e inmovil.

-que pasa te da miedo?

-si si un poco-seguia sin moverse

-no pasara nada-eso era muy obvio a ella no le pasaria nada, despues de todo es un angel

-no lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti, te podria pasar algo...

-ja no lo creo-cuando me iba acercando a la moto me tropezé que ironia

-jajaj vez! Te caiste y quieres manejar una moto?

-no me fije pero eso no volvera a pasar-su risa era muy bonita, sonreí ante tal echo.

Se subió atras de mi y se sujeto de mi, llegamos por fin, ella se sorprendio ante tal casa, entro con temor si que era miedosa

-tsukasa-san-lo llamé

-ikuto llegaste pronto-me contesto saliendo del cuarto en el que estaba

-y bien la vez?-le dije a este mientras la señalaba

-vaya pero si la veo...

en eso tsukasa intento tocar su brazo pero solo lo traspaso

-pero que....?-dije yo

amu solo bajo la vista

-al parecer solo la puedo ver,pero no tocar...

-pero por que? Yo si puedo tocarla...-me dirigi hacia amu y le toque su brazo era perfectamente tangible.

-mm que raro-dijo amu

-y bueno nos ayudaras tsukasa?-lo mire

-yo solo escribo horóscopos-no me servia de nada hablar con este tipo

-y haces tu trabajo muy mal ¬¬" no dijiste que esto me iba a pasar.

-hey solo escribo horóscopos no predigo el futuro-dijo mientras levantaba los hombros

-entonces de que nos sirves?

-mm tengan-estiro la mano y me dio una tarjeta con el nombre de nageki nobuko

-quies es esta?-amu se metio a la charla

-ella los ayudara tenganlo por seguro

-gracias! Tsukasa-san!-dijo amu casi gritando, salimos de su casa y nos dirijimos a la direccion indicada, era una pequeña choza muy acojedora

-los estaba esperando amu,ikuto-dijo una voz que se encontraba en las sombras, era nageki nobuko, pero como supo nuestros nombres? Magia? Despues de todo, todo era posible para mi.

-hinamori amu, tu no deberias estar aqui, mas sin embargo lo estas-dijo la gorda esa, amu se sorprendio y luego bajo la mirada hasta que rompio a llorar.

-que demonios pasa aqui!?- pregunte llendome al lado de amu que estaba en cuclillas llorando como si fuera una nube, la abraze y la recargue en mi pecho

-no!-escuche la voz de nobuko quien la habia echo llorar

no entendia nada de nada....que pasaba no que? Hice algo mal?

Xxxxxxxxxx

waa tengo que cortale tarea me llama vean el siguiente capi que los subo mañana :) aio aio! Mata asita! Ya es de noche por aki


	6. cap 5: charlas y mas

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach pit

spoilers (grr tenia que escribirlo grr)

estoy enojadisima con shugo chara! Manga como es posible el peor! Final que eh visto! Como lo dejan ahi! Es como un fin incompleto! Que malo! Y nisiquiera se sabe con quien termino amu!! y el encore solo van a ser como shugo chara chan grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! quiero romperle el cuello a alguien i lo hare

crack!! listo ya...

aki conti

**el destino nos junto**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-no!-escuche la voz de nobuko quien la habia echo llorar_

_no entendia nada de nada....que pasaba no se que? Hice algo mal?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****IKUTO POV****

regrese a como estaba al principio de todo esto,claro si es que habia avanzado algo, termine igual de confuzo.

-hinamori amu-amu alzó la vista esta seguia llorando

-sal un momento de aqui, necesito hablar con tsukuyomi a solas

amu asintio intentando sacarse las lagrimas, me pare con ella, abrió la puerta y salio.

-y bien?-dije-ya se fue que quiere decirme

-no puedes encariñarte con ella-me dijo seria colocando sus manos en su barbilla y sus codos en la mesa.

-que? De que habla?

-la ayudaras cierto?

-si, eso es lo que estoy haciendo no?

-ya lo veo, puedes ayudarla si quieres, pero no debes encariñarte con ella, mucho menos enamorarte-me dijo seria, sin emociones.

-por que haria yo eso? Y por que no puedo hacerlo?-no es que me gustara , solo queria saber.

-por que es imposible-dijo

-imposible que?

-imposible que puedas enamorarte de un fantasma o mas bien de un muerto

me enojó un poco la forma en que lo dijo

-y entonces? Que debo hacer?

-te lo dire cuando estes listo ikuto

-listo? Como? Y que debo hacer yo? Que are con ella?-centerares de preguntas salieron de mi boca ella solo dijo:

-cuando estes listo verás lo que el tiempo puede hacer.

No entendi ni jota de lo que dijo, termine mas confuso, que debia hacer con aquel angel que me esperaba afuera?, sali de aquella casa, amu estaba recargada en la pared con la mirada hacia bajo y jugeteando con las manos.

-que dijo?-me miro inocentemente

-no entendi muy bien, tendremos que esperar

-que va a pasar con migo?-me pregunto

-ah-suspire-por el momento te quedaras conmigo, ya me meti en esto y ahora tengo que remediarlo no?

Amu seguia algo triste, definitivamente se veia mejor sonriendo.

-que quieres hacer por ahorita?

-no se, no conosco muchas cosas de este lugar...

-si eso parece, vamos a un parque-camine hacia donde se encontraba y ella fue detras de mi

-oye y no te llevaras tu moto?

-no, caminar no nos haria mal, ademas el parque esta aqui cerca -ella asintio. llegamos por fin al parque vi como su sonrisa salia a flote de nuevo, no habia bancas en ese lugar, nos sentamos en el paso, bueno yo me recosté

-que haces?-pregunto al verme tirado en el pasto

-acostarme?

-por que?

-por que tienes que hacer preguntas siempre amu?-le dije, umm ella hizo el mismo acto que yo se tiro al verde pasto

paso un breve silencio hasta que dijo

-sabes ikuto, cuando te conocí, y me refiero hace 5 años, me pareciste muy guapo

-uh? Enserio?

-uhum-asitio

-la verdad a mi me pareciste una chica interesante y linda...-ya queme lo decia por que no decirle?, me di cuenta que sonrio.

-fui un tonto...

-que por que?

-bueno esque tenia tantas ganas de invitarte a salir ese dia pero, mi cobardia me lo impidió.

-eso...eso ya no importa-se levantó-ya es demasiado tarde..-baje la mirada tal vez ella tenia razón

-sabes...nunca es tarde- la tome de la mano.

-ja, claro y dime alguna forma de vivir de nuevo...

-amu yo prometí ayudarte y eso aré

-gracias, pero tu crees que puedas hacer algo?

-no lo se, pero tengo que.

-gracias...ikuto...

pasamos la tarde hablando y riendo ella recordaba su vida pasada, sus 15 años, su primera mascota,amor etc etc. era grandioso estar con ella, sabia y conocia muy bien que nadie mas podia verla, y por suerte nadie pasaba por ese lugar, si no pensarian que estoy loco por hablar solo, pero aun asi la veia tan real que aveces me olvidaba que estaba..bueno..que ella era un angel.

Pasó una semana, me empeze a acostumbrar que ella me hiciera el desayuno y que dejara la cocina mas revuelta de lo que estaba antes, iba todo el tiempo con nobuko, pero solo me decia que no estaba listo, deje de ir por un tiempo, estuviera listo o no, no queria que amu se fuera de mi lado y al parecer amu estaba sumamente feliz.

-amu despierta-la movi de la cama, yo aun dormia en el sofá

-que quieres ikuto...son las 6 de la mañana no puedes esperar a que te haga el desayuno mas tarde?-jjaja pareciamos una parea de recien casados, pero aun no me quitaba la idea de que amu estaba muerta, no podia enamorarme de ella, era una prohibicion que olvidaba cada vez que la veia sonreir y que recordaba cada vez que la miraba llorar...

-no, no quiero eso, tengo que irme-le dije

-a donde?

-a trabajar-olvidaba decirle que era un excelente cantante (+w+) toco sobretodo guitarra y violin, o mas bien cualquier tipo de instrumento.

-trabajas?-me pregunto como si pensara que soy un holgazán que me paso la vida enamorando chicas.

-si tonta que creias?

-um que eras un holgazan que se la pasa enamorando chicas.

-jaj solo me tome unas largas vacaciones pero me pidieron que hiciera un mini concierto.

-aja si claro te creo-eso obiamente significaba que no me creia

-oye te gustaria acompañarme?

-pero en donde cantaras?

-en un pequeño auditorio que no esta lejos de aquí _(N/A: TIPO EN DONDE CANTÓ UTAU CUANDO IKUTO ESTABA HERIDO ;)_

_-_bueno entonces vamos...-me dijo levantándose de la cama.

Nos salimos y llegamos al auditorio, la gente aun no llegaba

-ikuto y dime que cantaras?

-no se...

-como que no sabes y piensas pararte en el escenario?

-si, por que no

-no tienes remedio-me rei ante su comentario,me tuve que preparar, la gente estaba llegando, por fin las luces se apagaron y se encendieron otras un poco mas tenues.

Salí al escenario y habia mucha gente, habia mas de las que podian caber ahi

****AMU POV****

queria ver como cantaba ikuto, jamas me hablo de su trabajo como cantante y a mi me fascinaba cantar aveces tatareaba las canciones que me sabia pero hasta ahi, ikuto empezo a sonar su guitarra y canto na cancion muy hermoza, me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, sensación que jamas antes habia sentido, estar con el, me hacia sentir...viva.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

la cancion era algo asi, despues canto muchas mas igual de hermosas, la gente le aplaudia como si se fuera acabar el mundo si no aplaudian, ikuto solo me volteaba a ver y me sonreia, como yo estaba aun lado del escenario, la gente no se daba cuenta a quien estaba sonriendo, y aunque estuviera en frente de ellos no me verian, lastimoso, pero lo unico que queria era la atencion de el, solo eso me bastaba.

Despues canto una cancion que...me hizo sentir, que el realmente me ayudaba por lastima...no soy suficiente para el.

I'm finding my way back to sanity, again  
Though I don't really know what  
I am gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I am looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God, which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want o be here now.

Mi sonrisa al verlo cantar se desvaneció abriendo paso a muchas lagrimas, el volteo a verme a mitad de la cancion, se dio cuenta, sali corriendo, el seguia desconcertado lo deje atras.

****IKUTO POV****

vi que amu salia corriendo, al finalizar la cancion le dije a mi representante que necesitaba salir urgentemente, este solo renegaba y me decia que no, no me importo, sali del auditorio, no vi ni sombra de amu, pero sabia en donde iba a estar

-en el parque-despues de todo ella no conocia muchos lugares,pero...por que estaba llorando?

Ya era de noche, llegue al parque y ahi estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas

-amu-le dije muy suavemente

-ah, me encontraste

-no conoces muchos lugares a donde ir, pense que aqui estarias

al ver como no decia nada hablé

-por que huiste?-pregunté

-esque ikuto tu eres tan...perfecto...yo..bueno tu...ol-olvidalo-las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo yo solo la veiade que hablaba?

-tu, ikuto, eres bueno conmigo...pero me eh dado cuenta que, que solo me tienes lastima, por eso me ayudas...

-que? Acaso estas loca por supuesto que no!-le dije la verdad, como le iba a tener lastima

-ikuto, por favor, quien no le tendria lastima a alguien como yo? Apenas era una niña cuando..morí y ahora estoy aqui buscando ayuda, para que? No se que hago aqui...-dijo escondiendo su bella cara en sus piernas

-tu quieres regresar a el lugar de donde estabas?-yo no queria que se fuera, en toda mi vida siempre estuve solo...no queria que se fuera.

-no! Es un terrible lugar, como dije antes, es solo oscuridad...- me miro y yo hice lo mismo.

-entonces no vuelvas a huir de mi...

-veras jamas te tuve lastima, bueno solo al inicio, pero despues me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba vacia,triste y sola, pero luego llegaste tu...-se sorprendio de lo que le dije

-tu...estas triste?-me dijo, y yo voltee mi cabeza no queria responder.

-ikuto, no ocultes las partes rotas que necesito ver, por que tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a que no te sientas solo, te lo prometo, tambien quiero ayudarte.

La mire con sorpresa, era la verdad con ella ya no me sentia solo...

-ikuto...no me mires asi- me dijo roja

-mm de esa manera...

-cual manera?

-baka...de como lo estas haciendo ahora...

-sabes que estoy pensando?

-pervertido!-me dijo ahora si roja de la cabeza a los pies.

-jaj tu eres la pervertida, yo no estaba pensando en eso, o quizá...

-loco-me sonrio y volteo su cara

-ikuto haz tenido novias?

A que venia esa pregunta?

-algunas y tu?

-solo uno...pero jamas nos besamos...

-que? Por que?

-no se...ahora me arrepiento de no, jamas tuve mi primer beso...

-me harias un favor?-me dijo

-si claro

-po-podrias tu...se-ser mi primer b-e-s-o?-de nuevo el sonrojo se apodero de su cara y bueno tambien un poco del mio.

-quieres que te bese?

-si-respondio

no dije mas, ella apreto sus ojos con fuerza, me incline hacia ella mientras tambien iba cerrando mis ojos...la tome de la cara y sentí sus labios con los mios...lo raro fue que se sentia muy bien, no se si deberia sentirse así, no sabia si habia sangre corriendo por las venas de amu, no se...y ademas no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo...nobuko me dijo que no debia enamorarme de ella, lo siento pero es inevitable.

Deje mis pensamientos aun lado y segui con la tarea de besarla ella abrio un poco su boca y aproveche para profundizar, al separarnos por el maldito aire nos miramos

-a pesar de ser el primero...besas bien-le dije.

-uhm ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-ikuto estoy cansada vamonos a casa esta bien

solo asenti, y nos dirigimos a casa...pensabamos en lo que habia ocurrido hace unos momentos, sin duda yo queria volver a repetirlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahora si lo hice largo?

Jaj espero que les guste, estas canciones las tenia que poner en un fic...son de lifehouse de mis bandas favoritas, queria poner una de trading yesterday pero, mejor puse estas :D aio aio!!


	7. cap 6: todo se arruino

Mi tiempo es limitado por la mallldiiiiiiii escuela que me quita tooooooodoo el tiempo del mundoo perdon si me retraso :( y ademas mi inspiración se fue :( y no quiere regresar, mi mente quiere que escriba un fic nuevo XD vere que hago despues

**el destino nos junto**

_nos dirigimos a casa...pensabamos en lo que habia ocurrido hace unos momentos, sin duda yo queria volver a repetirlo._

****

ya era la mañana temprano, estaba exausto no queria levantarme, lamentablemente tuve que...parecia que el dia iba a ser lluvioso y que iba a ser como cualquier otro...sali de casa un rato deje a amu sola, al regresar amu, al parecer todo el dia queria estar dormida sin dejar a un lado la "limpieza de la casa" pues siempre todo lo dejaba mas revuelto que nada, ninguno de los dos queria hablar de lo que paso ayer y asi fue como lo acordamos, no debo enamorarme de amu repeti varias veces en mi cabeza hasta que me interrumpio diciendo....:

-ikuto estoy aburrida-me dijo amu

-como no haz de estarlo, todo el dia estas dormida

-por que no me llevas a ningun lado baka...

se le a hecho costumbre llamarme asi.

-por que no me haz pedido...ademas por que me llamas baka?

-por que no tienes iniciativa de llevarme a un lado

-ja claro...pero aun no entiendo por que baka

-bueno entonces henetai...-auch eso dolio yo no era un henetai o si?

-henetai? Y ahora por que?

-pues el otro dia estaba limpiando aya atras en el patio y encontre una revista playboy -////- (XD!)

-u-un-a revista? Plaay bo-boy?- no era mia o si???!?!

-aja-respondio amu asintiendo algo roja.

-no es mia-no no lo era no eh comprado una en años...-(N/A: ahii ikuto!! o//o XD)

-henetai!!!-grito amu

-calma calma no es mia no es mia

-entonces de quien es?-pregunto como si fuera mi esposa y hubiera encontrado la prenda de otra chica en la casa

-supongo que era de mi padre y a estado escondida ahi hace mucho tiempo

-ah....

-oye ikuto ahora que lo mencionas, jamas haz hablado de tu padre...ni de tu madre...

-no creo que quieras saber de ellos-respondí

-por que? Paso algo entre ustedes?

-no exactamente

-entonces que sucedio?

Ah no queria hablar de eso...pero bueno si tenia que decirle lo haré

-ellos murieron hace 1 año

-que!? Ambos? Que paso?

-si...en un accidente...utau..mi hermana fue la unica que vivo, yo no iba con ellos, tal vez si solo hubiera ido con ellos, no hubieran muerto.

-no puedes culparte por eso... No es tu culpa-decía la chica de mi lado.

-como sabes eso...

-la- la muerte no es tan mala-dijo tratando de sacar una de sus mejores sonrisas pero no funciono, se notaba que mentía y queria llorar, la muerte no es buena almenos no para mi.

-a si, dime entonces por que lloras siempre todas las noches- pregunté mirandola, sabia que no debia contarle, sentía como si me tuviera lastima, odio la lastima.

-...yo..yo...-no debi decir eso maldicion, amu se paró del sofá en el que estabamos y se fue a la habitacion y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-ahh demonios-paté la mesa y me dolio hasta en los codos, fui hacia la habitación, intente abrirla pero ella la habia cerrado con llave.

Toc toc (xD) toque la puerta del cuarto- vamos amu abréme...lamento lo que dije-.

-no quiero! Y ni sueñes que la abriré-sonaba molesta y triste a la vez

-amu lo siento, por favor abre la puerta...no lo repetire de nuevo- empezé a subir el tono, ella tambien ya me empezaba a gritar realmente molesta

-no suenas arrepentido y ademas estas molesto...no te abriré!

Ahora si me molesté, estaba furioso, de echo hoy era el día en que mis padres murieron, pese a lo que me dijo amu, sentia que aun era mi culpa, maldición, era mi culpa, eso me entristecía aun mas y entristecerme me enojaba mas...amu aun no conoce la verdad, no la completa.

-amu, abréme! ahora si me estoy enojando-repeti con la voz mas ronca y con un tono mas alto

-no te abirre ya te lo dije! Estas molesto y no se por que! Vete de aqui! No tienes derecho a decirme que haga o no!

-yo jamas dije eso! Solo te pedi abrir la maldita puerta!

-dijiste que era malo morir! Te recuerdo que estoy muerta ikuto!

- y eso a mi que me importa!-ya lo que decia no tenia sentido ni coherencia, amu se quedo callada por un insante, de nuevo empeore las cosas. Yo seguia del otro lado de la puerta, hasta que recorde que tengo un duplicado de todas las llaves de las puertas de mi casa, tomé la que correspondía a la del cuarto y la abrí, amu estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama seria, no estaba llorando esta enojada y triste.

-asi que...no te importo cierto?, ja ya veo...

-amu..no quise decir eso..perdón

-no te creo...no te creo!

eso me volvio a sacar de mis casillas

-esta bien como quieras! Me da igual que me creas o no! Nadie jamás lo hizo y sabes que? No me importa nada nisiquera me importas tu!

-esque eres tan estupido! Crees que puedes hacer las cosas tu solo! Piensas que todo lo que te pasa es malo! Piensas que todo es tu culpa! Y ademas temes a lo desconocido! Todo esta mal para ti!

-por que lo es! Siempre algo me tiene que salir mal! Yo soy el unico que vive mi vida, no puedo negar cosas que son ciertas!

-y de que cosas hablas!?-me pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que yo.

-el echo de que mi familia haya muerto por mi culpa, yo fui el culpable, de haber estado alli, de no haberme peleado con ellos, no hubieran muerto entiendes!?, fue mi culpa!

-tonto! No es cierto!

-callate!-grite para despues dar paso a una bofetada en la mejilla de amu...no fue tan fuerte...pero tampoco fue tan leve...se que le dolió, amu puede sentir dolor fisico, me lo dijo, emociones, incluzo hasta tiene sentimientos, mas no puede morir...emm..por que ya lo esta.

Me quede en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos mientras a amu la cubria su flequillo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas....

-b-a-baka...-su voz y cuerpo temblaba, lagrimas salian de pocas por sus ojos.

-a-al-prin-principio...pensé que...era bueno que alguien como tu me encontrara y-y aun mejor que pudiera tocarme y ve-verme...pero me equivoque...como siempre

yo seguia en silencio mi mente no procesaba la informacion. Por que la golpeé? Por que lo hice? Por que?

-incluzo...po-podia sentirme...por primera vez...feliz...y eras importante para mi...ikuto..te queria...ya no se que es peor...estar aqui contigo o...estar sumergida en la oscuridad en la que estaba, pero si todo va a seguir igual de ahora en adelante...solo quiero, por favor, que me aydes a regresar a como estaba antes...-empezo a llorar

paso de lado de mi aun llorando y saliendo de la habitación yo seguia en shock...

-maldición maldición!-por que todo lo hago mal por que!?, me odiaba por dentro, sali de la habitación para encontrarme con amu de espaldas sentada en el sillon llorando mientras sobaba su mejilla con su mano.

Unas lagrimas traicioneras querian salir, y solo se me escapo una.

Sabia perfectamente que amu...no debia quedarse a mi lado, nobuko me lo dijo y no quiero que se vaya no porfavor, ahora ella tiene un millon de razones para irse, quiero encontrar un millon y 1 de razones para que se quede (awww)

vi como amu se quedaba dormida en el sillón, me encerré en el cuarto, tomé un cuaderno y empezé a escribir una cancion nueva...la tarde se paso lenta...termine la cancion y me quede atrapado en los brazos de morfeo.

Como es que ayer nos besamos...y hoy temine hiriendo a amu?-me dormí pensando en eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meloso? Malo? Muy malo? Me odian? Yo se que si...

reviews pliz reviews!! porfiz me hacen feliz!!!!

ya hice mi termómetro!! pero no funciona el maldito! Jjaja apesto como escritora jaja y de que me rio quien sabe jaja

reviews!! jajajaj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! estupido termómetro!! jajaj!! lamento los capis cortos :( el tiempo lo tengo recortado


	8. cap 7: nada me importa solo tu

Shugo chara le pertenece a peach pit no a mi

**el destino nos junto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sabia perfectamente que amu...no debia quedarse a mi lado, nobuko me lo dijo y no quiero que se vaya no porfavor, ahora ella tiene un millon de razones para irse, quiero encontrar un millon y 1 de razones para que se quede._

_vi como amu se quedaba dormida en el sillón, me encerré en el cuarto, tomé un cuaderno y empezé a escribir una cancion nueva...la tarde se paso lenta...termine la cancion y me quede atrapado en los brazos de morfeo._

_Como es que ayer nos besamos...y hoy temine hiriendo a amu?-me dormí pensando en eso._

****

****IKUTO POV****

me desperte en la cama en la que me había quedado dormido la noche anterior, me levante pesadamente, estaba todo silencioso hasta que me acorde de lo que habia pasado ayer.

-amu!-me levante completamente de la cama, salí del cuarto y vi que amu estaba sentada en el sillon como si estuviera leyendo algo.

-amu?-le dije mientras me acercaba, ella me volteo a ver, esta tenia los ojos llorosos me sorprendí por esto y cuando ya estaba a su lado me fije en que amu tenia en manos el cuadernillo donde escribi la canción, la estaba leyendo.

-tu...escribiste esto?-me miró yo solo asentí.

-en verdad sientes esto que dice tu cancion?-me pregunto incredula y aun triste.

-si...la escribi ayer en la noche...-.

-ikuto...-se levantó y corrió a abrazarme, empezó a llorar en mi pecho y apretando mi camisa con ambas manos.

-perdoname amu...perdon por lo de ayer...-le dije y la abracé yo también, cuando nos separamos, ella se sacudio las lagrimas, me miro y sonrio.

-asi que...tu escribiste esta cancion?

-asi es.-respondí.

-es muy bonita, la piensas cantar tocar algun dia?.

-si tal vez, no estoy seguro.

-mm-dijo pensativa amu.

-que? En que piensas?-pregunté

-esque...estaba pensando en mis padres...-quito la mirada de mis ojos para volver a sentarse en el sofá.

-um...es cierto, ahora que lo dices...que paso con ellos?.

-quien sabe...me pregunto como estarán? Seguiran vivos?

-que te parece si averiguamos?-sugerí

-como?-.

-primero hay que buscarlos en la casa donde vivías, recuerdas la direccion?

-si eso creo.-me dijo algo insegura.

-en donde?

-vivía en esta ciudad, era una casa grande estilo japón antiguo, la calle era cerezos y roble, era en una esquina.

-entonces hay que ir-en unos 15 minutos me fui a vestir, tomé las llaves de mi moto y amu fue detras de mi, nos subimos y preguntamos mas o menos donde quedaba esa direccion, la encontramos despues de media hora, era una casa estilo japón antiguo, amu se veia nerviosa y triste, la mire y le sonreí ella hizo lo mismo, tocamos el timbre y una mujer fornida de pelo café nos abrió.

-la conoces?-le susurre a amu

-no...-me dijo de igual forma.

-em...aquí vive la familia hinamori?-pregunte serio observando aquella gran mujer.

-para que los solicita?-mas claro no podía estar, ellos aun vivían ahí, amu me miro aun mas temerosa que antes.

-quiero hablar con ellos sobre...-miré a amu-algo.

-pase.-dijo la fornida. Que clase de sirvienta es? Dejar pasar aun extraño sin antes avisar a los dueños? Supe esto por su vestimenta y la típica tiara de criada.

-espere aqui, cual es su nombre?-nos detuvimos mientras que la mujer abria dos puertas corredizas, le respondí, ella hizo un ademán con la cabeza, caminó hacia el cuarto que habia abierto y cerro las puertas enfrente de amu y mio.

-ikuto, estoy nerviosa, mejor vámonos.-me dijo dando pasos hacia atrás.

-ya estamos aqui, no podemos retroceder, además yo soy el que va a dar la cara.

-pero tengo miedo de verlos.

-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.-la tomé de la mano y moví para quedar enfrente de ella. Las dos puertas se volvieron a abrir después de un rato, de nuevo la fuerte mujer se dirigió a mi y me dijo un frío y seco-sigame-. La seguimos hasta otro cuarto, esta abrió las puertas y divise que una mujer y un hombre no tan grandes estaban sentados en los tatamis mirándome llegar.

Pase al cuarto, me empezaba a poner nervioso.

-toma asiento por favor-dijo la señora de ojos miel. Obedecí, amu solo la miraba sorprendida apunto de sacar las lagrimas, miró tambien a lo que supongo que es su padre y se hincó para estar a mi lado.

-nosotros no te conocemos pero al parecer tu si nos conoces-dijo el señor que se encontraba enfrente.

-mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto.-me presenté.

-joven tsukiyomi, nosotros somos tsumugu y midori hinamori, a que haz venido?-dijo el hombre de nuevo.

-eh venido aquí para hablar sobre un asunto que creo que puede importarles.-dije yo sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-asunto? Que asunto?-dijo midori alzando la vista, amu me miraba nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz de ver a sus padres de nuevo.

Tragué saliva-sobre su hija hinamori amu-dije sin mas rodeos.

-que sabes acerca de ella!?-pregunto sobresaltado el tsumugu, me sorprendí por la reaccion y amu también, pero era compresible.

-verán, no se si me crean o no pero...su-su hija esta aquí...a mi lado.-no me creerían lo se! Parecía imposible, como en una película, me sentí tan estúpido al decir eso que se oyó tan loco, pero todo lo que sea por amu. El cuarto cayó en un silencio extremo, amu miraba el suelo concentrada, aprentando su falda con sus manos, yo seguía mirando hacia abajo esperando algún sonido o movimiento por parte de los padres.

-q-quiero que sa-salgas d-de esta casa ahora-dijo el padre mirando hacia abajo y levante la mirada sin creer lo que me habia dicho tal señor, amu me miro hacia a un lado triste apunto de llorar.

-no miento! Su hija esta aqui a mi lado, me dijo que queria verlos!-con eso el padre enfurecio mas se levanto de su lugar, la madre seguia con la mirada baja llorando en silencio.

-largo de aqui! O llamare a la policía!-me amenazo tsumugu, me pare de donde estaba.

-lamento haberlos molestado-salí del cuarto, amu salio tambien y corrí la puerta detras de nosotros. Salimos de aquella inmensa casa de la que nos o mejor dicho ME habian corrido, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de explicarles, maldicion.

-amu...lo-lo lamento tanto-le dije mirándola antes de subirnos a la motocicleta, amu no dijo nada, entendi que no queria hablar del tema, emprendí el camino, amu seguia sin decir nada, cambié la dirección, ya no íbamos a casa. amu lo notó y me pregunto, pero esta vez no respondi.

El camino fue algo largo, habíamos salido de lo que se conocía como tokio, llegamos a una pequeña villa de las afueras, amu se quedo sorprendida de la simpleza de la villa, ahi todos usaban kimonos y eran muy agradables.

-ikuto...por que me traes aqui?-me pregunto confusa.

-esta es la villa de sakura...es famosa por que conserva lo antiguo de japon.

-y?-siguio cuestionando.

-tambien es famosa por un mini bosque hermoso, yo no lo eh visto, vamos a conocerlo.

Amu aun confusa asintió, y dicho y echo había un bosque no tan grande pero tampoco pequeño que parecía un paraíso, la sonrisa de amu volvió, eso era lo que quería, que volviera a sonreír aunque sea un poco, nos adentramos mas, amu estaba emocionada, había un riachuelo pasando por debajo de un puente de madera, y mas cerca había un lago , vi como amu se observaba su reflejo en el lago, quise jugarle una bromilla, cuando estaba agachada la empujé y callo al agua, no salia, se me hizo extraño, me acache para ver que sucedía...unos brazos me tomaron por los hombros y me tiraron al agua, era amu, salimos a flote los dos, amu reía sonrojada y yo la miraba sonriendo.

La tarde la pasamos ahí, ya sea jugueteando en lago o alimentando a los animales que llegaban por ahí, la mayoría de estos terminaban atacándome a mi, lo raro era que los animales si se acercaban a amu, según ella por que estos tienen un sexto sentido.

Se hizo de noche, eran las ocho exactas y a esa hora llegamos a casa, amu se dirigió al sofá y yo igual, amu miraba hacia la nada.

-que tienes?

-estaba pensaba en lo que sucedió hoy-me dijo.

-olvida a tus padres, aun les duele lo que te paso.-busqué su mirada y ella me miro con sus ojos ámbares.

-no es por mis padres, lo entiendo, pero ahora estoy bien gracias a ti ikuto. No podía resistirlo o negarlo siquiera, había caído, me enamoré profundamente de amu, quería besarla de nuevo, como si no hubiera mañana.

-amu, yo se tu situación-capté su atención-pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no importa que seas, no me importa que los demás no te vean. Amu se sonrojo de repente, sus ojos se abrieron anchamente.

-que quieres decir?-dijo sin dejar su sonrojo aun lado.

-tu me pediste hace unos días que te diera un beso, ahora yo te pido uno.-ignore su pregunta anterior para decir eso.

-que?-se sorprendio aun mas y su sonrojo aumento bastante que el color rojo le quedaba chico, no pude resistirlo la tome de la cara y uni mis labios con los de ella, me correspondió abriendo su boca introduje mi lengua en su boca, la acerqué mas hacia mi, ya no podiamos pegarnos mas, era imposible, empezé a notar que queria mas de ella, ahora yo tenia un leve sonrojo en mi cara que atravesaba mi nariz hasta llegar a el otro lado. Ella empezó a recostarse encima de mi yo accedí fácilmente, mis manos cambiaron de su cara a su pequeña y moldeada cintura, nos separábamos y volvíamos a besarnos, fue suficiente echo para mi, ya no me importaba que amu estuviera muerta, al diablo con lo que me dijo nobuko, amaba a amu y ella a mi, para mi era real, cada milímetro de piel que yo recoria con mis manos era mas que real, tanto que parecía una ilusión, recorrí con mis manos sus piernas mientras la seguia besando, ella notaba esto, pero no le disgustaba al contrario, empezaron los movimientos con sus manos, cambié de posicion ahora yo estaba encima de ella con mis manos y piernas a los lados, besaba su boca y su cuello, desabotoné su blusa y la besaba cada parte. Ella quitó mi camisa y me acariciaba, la ropa nos quemaba, por fin pudimos despojarnos de ella, estábamos totalmente desnudos, amu tenia pena y estaba temblorosa, mas ella no quería parar y yo menos! , nos perdimos en la danza de nuestros cuerpos, acariciando todo lo que la ropa cubría. Entrelazábamos las manos y cambiábamos posiciones

Por fin llego el momento de la union completa, ella soltaba pequeñas lagrimas que yo besaba, nos sonreiamos mutuamente , nos moviamos con vaivenes pasionales y fogosos, esa noche todo fue consumido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

fin del cap!

Que les parecio? Malo !! no me digan eso que la inspiracion se me esta llendo!

Jaja :D pliz lean!! y dejen reviews! Si no no actualizo! Jaja


	9. cap 8: lo que sea por ti

Perdón por el retraso pero ni inspiración, ni tiempo ahora voy todos los días a la escuela, si de lunes a sábado y el domingo descanso jojo!

Ya se ya se este fic es todo disparatado pero bueno jaja!

**ikuto pov**

El son entraba por las ventanas y el aire movía las cortinas era algo tarde para ser exactos las 11 am tenia agarrada la mano de amu y solo una sabana nos cubría, para mi todo era perfecto aun sabiendo que estaba mal.

-amu…amu-la moví suavemente de los hombros intentando que se levantara, tenia que salir un momento a ver a alguien.

-que pasa?-me dijo esta aun sin abrir los ojos

-tengo que salir un momento.

-que? Por favor ikuto hoy no, no me quiero quedar sola.-como poder olvidarlo hoy era 17 de febrero, el día en que amu dejo de "existir".

-no me tardare, solo dame 15 minutos iré con tusukasa.

-mmm…ok…pero solo tienes 15 minutos.

-gracias amu-me paré y me fui a vestir.

-amu te deje tu ropa aun lado de ti para que te vistas ok?-se la deje ahí y le di un beso en los labios ella solo sonrío y me correspondió, terminando me fui.

Quise darme prisa para que amu no se quedara sola por mucho tiempo, por fin llegue a la casa del rarito de tsukasa, quería hablar con el tenia que hablar con alguien.

-hola ikuto! Hace tiempo que no te veía!-me saludo el muy sonriente

-hola tsukasa…jeje si ha sido tanto.

-y que a sido de amu? Aun esta contigo?.

-em…de..de eso viene a hablarte.-cuando oyó esto se puso algo serio y me invito a sentarme.

-bien…de que quieres hablar?

-ah…esque…no se si es malo que ya no me importe pero…yo...me enamore de ella.-se lo dije sin mas rodeos.

Como vi. que no decía nada seguí.

-ayer yo…bueno nosotros…-no pude continuar por que tsukasa interrumpió.

-n-no no me digas que tu y ella…lo hicieron? Pero como!????!?.

-no me preguntes cosas que yo tampoco se…quiero decir que todo paso muy rápido.

-pero ikuto! Que se te ha metido en la cabeza!-se sobresalto un poco tsukasa al oír mis palabras pero eran la verdad.

-como te digo…no se que paso…solo me enamore y bueno seguimos y así acabamos.

-ikuto ikuto…no se en que lío te has metido pero…estoy contigo en lo que sea de todas formas no me había dado cuenta que ahora estas mas feliz, la verdad jamás te había visto tan feliz.

Sonreí por lo que me dijo y bueno era verdad…pero cuanto tiempo iba a durar todo esto? No se pero tenia el presentimiento que no por mucho tiempo. De pronto sentí un escalofrío en mi pecho acompañado de un dolor inmenso en mi corazón haciendo este que me cayera al suelo de rodillas, apretando los ojos, tsukasa se asusto y corrió a ayudarme.

-ikuto ikuto! Estas bien!? Te pasa algo!? Que tienes?-aun no podía formular palabra alguna me dolía tanto que solo rechinaban mis dientes.

-me…me duele el pecho…agh!-el dolor fue desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta que pude tranquilizarme un poco, tsukasa sintió alivio y me ayudo a incorporarme.

-tsukasa…tengo un mal presentimiento…algo malo ah pasado…tengo que irme!-lo mire a los ojos y me disponía a salir inmediatamente a mi casa, algo había sucedido con amu si o si estaba seguro.

-ikuto espera! No te vayas!-gritaba tsukasa.

-vendré a verte después…tengo que irme-sin ningún otro impedimento Salí corriendo tome mi moto y arrasé con todo me urgía llegar a casa.

Abrí la puerta de mi morada sin ni siquiera cerrarla.

-amu! Amu!-como me temia no respondía, busque en toda la casa hasta que la halle en el suelo al pie de la cama, inconciente la tome en mis brazos.

-amu! Amu no por favor…no…

-i…ikuto…gracias por todo…y perdón por causarte tantos problemas…-me dijo mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a salir.

-no…gracias a ti…pero por favor todavía no te vayas…te necesito-por segunda vez en mi vida quería llorar con una necesidad inmensa.

-yo-yo no se por que estoy aquí…pero aun asi …me divertí mucho…y me enamore! Ikuto te-te amo…-me decía esto y ahora gotas saladas pasaban por mis mejillas intente contenerlas.

-te amo ikuto…gracias-volvió a repetir, me sentí aun mas triste por que amu empezó a cerrar sus grandes ojos ambarinos y me sorprendí por que seguido de esto empezó a desvanecerse.

-no! No!!-era tarde amu ya no se encontraba aquí era un ángel después de todo, nada es para siempre no?.

Seque mis lagrimas lo mas que pude a pesar de que en el intento de detenerlas salían mas. Me desespere, Salí de mi casa y me dirigí con nobuko.

-nobuko! No me importa ya nada estoy listo que debo de hacer quiero a amu de regreso!-dije entrando a su pequeña casita.

-si ikuto lo se estas listo…amu no debió morir, y solo tu puedes remediarlo-me dijo seria mirándome fijamente.

-pero como?-pregunte sin dejar de mirarla.

-solo tienes una oportunidad…-dicho esto se paro de su gran silla y apunto con el dedo índice a un calendario con un reloj, marcaban las 2:35 era 17 de febrero…del 2005!!.

-que!? Re-regrese en el tiempo!?-dije sorprendido y con mucha incredulidad.

-así es…y quizá…solo quizá puedas salvar no solo a amu.-entendí lo que quiso decirme, sonreí, y me dirigí a la salida antes de que me detuviera con su voz que me helo el cuerpo.

-ikuto…pero antes…debes morir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El prox capitulo es el final jjojo no!! Por que! Jaj si o si tiene que ser el fin aquí unos adelantitos.

_-ikuto…pero antes…debes morir._

_Tenia que hacerlo a mi manera, quería venganza era…yo creo una buena forma de morir, pero antes tenia que hacer que el torpe de yo de 17 años no lo echara a perder. _

_Y así fue como todo se oscureció. _


	10. cap: el destino nos junto

**Aquí les traigo el ultimo cap espero que les haya gustado este fic…disgriten **

**Shugo chara no me pertenece solo esta historia**

**Disculpen todas mis faltas de ortografía**

**El destino nos junto. **

Morir? Debía morir?....me gire lentamente hacia donde estaba nobuko con una expresión de incredulidad en mi cara y mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos

-morir?...no-no entiendo

-así es-continuo diciendo-no puede haber dos "tu" en este tiempo, si quieres salvar a amu tu eres el que tiene que morir.

-y entonces que se supone que deba hacer?-aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de morir pero…que mas quedaba por hacer.

-tu puedes buscar la respuesta.-eso no fue de mucha ayuda pero ella ya me había ayudado bastante, me tocaba hacer mi parte, morir, jamás pensé en como iba a morir hasta ahora que me cruzaron mil y un ideas de cómo iba a morir pero…tenia una solución a todo esto.

Salí corriendo de su choza como dije antes eran las 2:40 no debia perder mas tiempo, ya tenia fijado mi destino…la tienda donde vi por primera vez a amu mi plan lo verán a continuación.

Entre a la tienda casi cayéndome, nemura se quedo sorprendido de mi rapidez y al parecer no me reconoció y eso que no había cambiado bastante.

-joven, se-se ve algo apurado? Necesita ayuda?-me pregunto desde la caja.

-si y mucha, escuche claramente-hablé como si fuera a asaltarlo.

-claro claro-contestò

-en aproximadamente unos 15 minutos entrara en esta tienda un chico casi identico a mi, pero mas joven si?-como vi que el nemura no hablaba continue-por favor por lo que mas quiera convenza a ese chico de hablar con la joven que entrara aquí a los 5 minutos que el.

-amm si algo mas?-dijo algo sorpendido el viejesillo

-no deje que la chica se vaya si es que el muchacho no le habla si? Por favor.-le implore y sabia perfectamente que nemura me creia loco asi que para asegurarme de que lo hiciera, lo soborne si, si este viejo era algo avaro pero de buen corazón. Tomo el dinero y me aseguro de que lo haria con gusto.

-gracias-fue lo ultimo que dije, a continuación me retire rápidamente y tal y como predije pase aun lado de mi "yo" pasado, sonreí internamente y solo me quedaba algo por hacer…afrontar mi propia muerte, y que buena idea se me ocurrio vengaza contra aquel que habia matado a mi querida amu. Si mis calculos son exactos lo encontrare a la vuelta urgando una bolsa de dama.

.

.

.

A tres pasos de mi se encontraba aquel callejos oscuro que describio amu, espere 5 minutos mas enseguida llame a la policia, en estos momentos mi otro "yo" tiene que estar hablando o almenos mirando a amu.

Me arme de valor, y me introduci dentro del callejón sin salida, me pare en frente de aquel individuo encapuchado este se percato de mi presencia y se paro súbitamente de donde estaba me miro con enojo y furia.

-que quieres?-gruño el asesino, yo no dije nada y con pasos lentos me acercaba a el mientras el retrocedía, sin pensarlo dos veces saco un cuchillo, aquel que se habia manchado con la sangre de amu.

Me detuve, este reacciono con un golpe hacia mi estomago, este puñetazo me dejo sin aire y cai al suelo mas no hice nada para defenderme, cuando me recupere este estaba apunto de atravezarme con su fria navaja, con las fuerzas que tenia le detube la mano y en la lucha por quitarmelo caimos los dos al suelo.

-maldito seas! Maldito seas!-decia yo con mi rabia apunto de explotar, el asesino se distrajo y aproveche para voltear el cuchillo de hoja dura que le rasgo algo de piel, nada serio.

Con otro puñetazo me quitò de encima, pero las cosas empeoraron no sabia que este tenia un arma de fuego saco su mini pistola y la apunto hacia mi, senti mucho miedo en ese momento, pero con solo recordar la risa y la voz de amu me invadia una tranquilidad enorme ya no tenia miedo.

No iba a detener el disparo, oi la detonación pero nunca dolor senti que un liqudo rojizo me salia por un costado, cai de rodillas tocando la herida tangible, el asesino sonrio victorioso pero unas patrullas lo alarmaron, si, mi plan era morir ahí y no pensaba matarlo a el si no que se pudriera en la carcel.

Estaba el, apunto de huir con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me lanze a su pierna derecha haciendolo caer, este me pateaba tan fuerte como podia, pero no me resignaria, no llegue tan lejos como para dejarlo ir, tomo el cuchillo que se encontraba tirado aun lado de el y como lo hizo no se pero me lo encajo cerca del hombro, lo senti tan doloroso pero no lo soltè.

.

.

.

.

Esto se estaba tornando desesperadamente doloroso, mis ojos se querian cerrar, no podia mas, fuerzas extrañas me impulsaron a sujetarlo mas fuerte, la patrulla habia ya estacionado sus autos rodeando aquel callejón, sabia que, podia soltarlo, lo deje ir, la policia lo arrincono aun sin percatarse de mi presencia, no debian saber que yo estaba ahí, de todos modos ese asesino era un delincuente muy buscado si o si lo iban a meter a la carcel de por vida.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera y la policia registrara el callejón, arrastrando mi cuerpo sangrante logre llegar a un contenedor de basura bastante grande, me coloque detrás de el para que nadie pudiera verme, la agonía llegaba, el dolor era intenso, ya creo que no estaba cuerdo, mi momento habia llegado, primero poca luz que se adentraba en el callejón me cegaba y luego los sonidos, mis sentidos y esa misma luz empezo a ser tenue, luego bizarra, y al final todo era oscuridad.

**POV NORMAL **

El cuerpo de aquel peli azul que yacia en el callejón empezo a desvanecerse como lo habia echo el cuerpo de su amada pelirosa, sin dejar trazos de sangre o lagrimas, la policia se adentro aun mas en aquel callejón y no vieron nada sospechoso o ninguna victima, pero no era el final, era un nuevo comienzo.

(N/A: esto es importante mientras ikuto moria pasaba esto al mismo tiempo)

****AMU POV****

Entre a aquella hermosa rustica tienda de discos, con el fin de buscar lo que necesitaba, observe de reojo a un chico muy apuesto hablando con el dueño de la tienda, como que hablaban de mi…pero mejor no saco conclusiones.

-hola-me di cuenta que aquel chico ya estaba a mi lado.

-tienes problemas?.

-eh?ah ah si si esque no encuentro el disco de yui-le dije pero en verdad al ver su cara y oír su voz no recuerdo que fue lo que fui a comprar definitivamente no ningún disco relacionado con yui ni siquiera la conozco pero no sabia que decirle jaja!

-pues es que lo estas buscando en la letra "k" haha-se burlo de mi pero fue algo simpático

-hey!-conteste

-tocas el violin?-vi que poseia uno hermozo

-si asi es

-vaya que bien, yo canto…pero no lo hago muy bien jeje

-no seas modesta, de seguro cantas muy bien, yo canto igual pero…no creas que es algo que me guste mucho.-me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-fue divertido hablar con tigo pero me tengo que ir-tenia algo de prisa y sentia que me derretia estando junto a el.

****IKUTO POV****

Que chica! Y le gusta la musica soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, vi como iba a pagar a la caja y estaba apunto de irse hasta que el viejo nemura me hablò.

-hey ikuto!

-que sucede?-preguntè

-la dejaras ir asi no mas?.

-de que hablas? Que quieres que haga?

-vamos chico invitala a salir! No encontraras a otra persona asi anda!-sin creer lo que me decia en cierta parte tenia razon, no iba a encontrar a otra igual, me arriesgue…

-hey! Espera!-le grite a la peligrosa que estaba a un paso de cruzar la puerta.

-emm si??-se detuvo y me miro.

-oye…emm…co-como te llamas?

-ah…mi nombre es hinamori amu

-que bonito nombre, yo soy tsukiyomi ikuto

-queria preguntarte…si quisieras ir a el parque que esta cerca de aquí

-umm…claro por que no…no quiero llegar temprano a mi casa-me contesto con una sonrisa que yo creia que era la mas hermosa.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos al parque, platicamos un buen rato ahí hasta que me pidio que le tocara una pieza en el violin por supuesto accedi pero con la condicion de que cantara.

****AMU POV****

Me pidio que cantara mientra el tocaba, mi sonrojo nunca lo dejaba a tras, creo que fue amor a primera vista aunque era algo pervertido pero de alguna forma me gustaba que me hiciera sonrojar y enojar.

Al terminar la cancion nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque, a pesar de habernos conocido hace poco sentia que lo conocia desde hace mucho tiempo, como si ya hubiera estado con el antes, entre platicas lo observaba y me encantaba todo de el nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que repentinamente me dio un minimo peso de "piquito" en los labios me sonroje al instante ante tal inseperada accion.

****IKUTO POV****

Fue algo impulsivo en que estaba pensando? Por que la bese? Realmente me gustaba amu, su reacción fueron los ojos muy abiertos y estaba roja fosforescente, el silencio aumento aun mas ambos volteamos nuestras cabezas para sentidos opuestos, yo por mi parte sonreia internamente, volvimos a mirarnos y otra vez sin pensarlo los dos nos acercamos al otro hasta por fin abrir paso a un beso esta ves largo y pasional.

El destino queria esto…el destino nos juntó

**Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Fin!!! Por fin el final!!**

**No puedo creerlo! Se acabo!!!**

**No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No se preocupen! Subire mas fics! Jaj super!**

**Díganme les gusto? Mucho? No? Nada? Es pesimo? **

**Reviews? Diganme que si pliz!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
